Exile
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after he is caught nursing Itachi back to health. What will Naruto do about his new perdicament? How will everyone react to his banishment?


Exile

Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after he is caught nursing Itachi back to health. What will Naruto do about his new perdicament? How will everyone react to his banishment?

* * *

Naruto was training by himself in the woods just out of Konoha

Naruto was training by himself in the woods just out of Konoha. The rain soaked him to the bone as he jumped from tree to tree. He halted as he spotted something on the ground, so he went to see what it was.

When he reached it, he was surprised to find that it was Itachi Uchiha. The S ranked criminal was lying face up in a puddle of water, the rain pummeling his face. Naruto approached the seemingly unconscious ninja, throwing a shuriken at him to see if he would react, he didn't.

Naruto knelt down to get a closer look at Itachi and noticed that the ninja didn't look well at all and his face was deathly pale. Naruto put his hand on Itachi's neck to check for a pulse. As he did, he felt something slimy on the back of Itachi's neck. Naruto unfastened Itachi's robes and sat him up so he could see what was on the back of his neck. After removing the robe he was surprised to see a Konoha flying leech latched onto the back of Itachi's neck and it was still draining the ninja dry.

Naruto didn't know why he did it, but he pried the bloodthirsty creature off of Itachi and killed it. He glanced down at Itachi's unconscious form and began to feel sorry for him. Itachi looked so weak and pathetic in his current state. He didn't understand why, but he felt inclined to help him. Naruto stayed kneeling on the ground, Itachi's head now resting on his knee, and he began to think of a way to sneak him into Konoha. Then it came to him. If it failed and someone caught him with Itachi, he would probably be branded a traitor.

Naruto took Itachi's Akatsuki robes and buried them so that no one would find them. He then took Itachi's scratched forehead protector and Akatsuki ring and pocketed them. Finally, after all things that would have lead anyone to believing that he was Akatsuki, or Itachi Uchiha, were gone, he preformed his well know sexy no jutsu on the older ninja, with clothes on of course.

Not too much had changed from Itachi's original features other than now having body parts only known to the opposite gender, his hair was a little bit longer, and his face was more feminine. Naruto had to force himself to stop thinking about the newly formed Itachi, because the more he did, the redder his face got.

Naruto picked up Itachi's unconscious feminine body up and hoisted the older ninja onto his back. He then rushed back to Konoha. As he reached the gate, one of the guards stopped him. "Back from training so soon Naruto?"

"Yea, I decided to cut it short tonight." He replied gesturing to the unconscious ninja on his back.

"What happened?" The guard asked.

"I'm not sure, I found her unconscious in the woods and she didn't look too well."

"Ah, I'm sorry for stopping you then. Hurry home, we don't want her condition to worsen in this weather now do we?"

"O-of course not." Naruto said and darted off for his house. When he was there, he laid Itachi down and reversed the jutsu. He left Itachi and wnet to the bathroom to retrieve a few towels and a set of his larger pajamas. He returned to Itachi and began to strip and dry him. He was surprised when he found out that his pajamas actually fit the older ninja. After Itachi was dried and clothed Naruto picked him up again and moved him to his bed. After doing that, Naruto made himself a pallet on the floor.

Over the next few days, Naruto was now following a familiar routine. Get up, get dressed, check on Itachi, go train with his squad, ear ramen, goof off with Konohamaru and his friends, check on Itachi, eat dinner, and go to bed. The routine was becoming familiar to him and he noticed that each time he checked on Itachi, he seemed to be getting better.

On the fifth day of Itachi's recovery, Naruto began his routine as usual. However, while he was checking to see if Itachi's fever had gone down he found that not only had his fever broken, but he was beginning to stir as well. Panic washed through Naruto, he hadn't thought about what he would do once Itachi had actually regained consciousness. He quickly began to assess the situation and gather supplies.

Naruto blindfolded Itachi, then tied his wrists and ankles to the bed posts. Naruto waited to see if Itachi was going to wake up, and sure enough he was. There was a slight amount of conscious movement until Itachi's body stiffened. Naruto was frozen in place. "Where the hell am I?" Itachi questioned in a low growl. Naruto couldn't answer, he was too afraid to. "I know someone is there, I can feel your chakra… Kyuubi? What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I found you and uh… saved you." Naruto answered nervously.

Itachi was quietly contemplating why Naruto would do such a stupid thing. "Where are the others? Surely they wouldn't leave just you to guard me, and with such weak restraints too."

"No one else knows that you are here. I snuck you in on my own. You've been recovering at my house for five days now."

"Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't leave you. There's no honor in dying like that."

"Just what were you planning on doing once I woke up? Or did you plan on keeping me tied to your bed forever?"

"I was just gonna… let you go."

Itachi chuckled. "What makes you think that I'd just go?"

"You don't have the strength to fight anyone. Someone like Kakashi could easily kill you if they found you." Naruto said smugly.

"If I'm so weak, why don't you undo my bindings?" Itachi said, daring Naruto to do it.

"Fine, I will." Naruto said and began removing the restraints on Itachi's ankles first.

As he leaned over Itachi to remove the restraints on his wrists, Itachi let out a sigh. "You're about as pathetic as Sasuke is."

"I've had you under my mercy for five days. What does that make you?"

Itachi didn't respond. When Naruto left his side, he sat up. As he was about to remove his blindfold, he felt something soft hit him in the chest. He removed it to see that Naruto had thrown his clothes at him.

"I washed them for you. The rest of your stuff is on the table." Naruto said, careful not to look Itachi in the eye.

Itachi glanced at the table to see his forehead protector, necklace, and ring. "Where is my robe?"

"Buried in the woods outside of Konoha. I couldn't risk bringing it in town." Naruto turned around as Itachi began to change into his clothes.

Halfway through Itachi getting dressed, there was a knock at his door. "Naruto! If you aren't out here in one minute, we're coming in!" Came Sakura's angry voice.

Itachi ignored Sakura's warning as Naruto made his way to the door and cracked it open wide enough to poke his head out of. On the other side was Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. "What have you been doing all day? Were supposed to be training. Kakashi arrived before you for crying out loud!" Sakura ranted.

"Oh, I uh… I slept in." Naruto said nervously.

"Are you hiding something Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"No, why would you think that?" Naruto asked a little too frantically.

"Your attitude for one and the fact that you're only opening your door wide enough for your head to stick out."

"that's because, well, I- I'm not dressed yet. You wouldn't want me to walk out in my night clothes in front of Sakura would you?"

"I suppose not. You wouldn't mind just me coming in then."

"Actually…" Too late, Kakashi forced the door open and to his horror he saw Itachi as he just finished putting on his ring.

"Naruto, you have a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi said as he retrieved a kunai from his flack jacket.

Itachi smirked at Kakashi. "Do go easy on him Kakashi. After all, he did nurse me back to health. I was on the brink of death when little Naruto found me."

"You did what?" Sasuke growled at Naruto. He tackled the blond to the floor and pulled a kunai out on him. "I should kill you for this you idiot."

"Sasuke." Kakashi said in a warning tone.

"Predictable as always baby brother." Itachi smirked. His eyes then traveled past both Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakahi's eyes widened as hi whipped around. "Sakura don't…" Sakura let out a pain filled scream and collapsed to the ground. Kakashi whipped back around with his kunai, but a brief flash of red told him that he had already lost this battle.

Kakashi began to stagger back and Itachi kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying back to where Sakura was slumped. Itachi spun towards Sasuke and kicked him hard in the face, sending him crashing into Naruto's wall.

There was a loud noise outside of the building and both Itachi and Naruto looked outside of the window to see what was making it. A building had just been obliterated and soon Itachi heard a familiar voice call his name. "It would seem that Kisame had gotten bored with waiting for me." Itachi said with a slight grin on his face.

Sasuke got up and meant to attack Itachi while he was distracted with Kisame, but Itachi countered his attack without a second thought. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists, spun him around so that his back was to him, then he put his foot on Sasuke's back and pulled until he heard the bones in his arms crack and Sasuke scream out in pain. He let go of Sasuke's wrists, letting his little brother drop to the ground. He then picked him up again by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to his face. "You still lack hatred little brother. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

Itachi dropped Sasuke and was racked with a violent fit of coughs. He glanced over at Naruto as he wiped away a thin trail of blood that came from his mouth. "I thank you for your assistance Kyuubi. However, next time we meet, I will drag you back with me."

As he finished talking the ex-mist ninja Kisame came crashing through Naruto's wall and landed beside Itachi. "I found your robe." Kisame said smugly.

Itachi began to cough violently again, and he stumbled back into Kisame who caught him as he began to black out. Surprised, Kisame wiped away the blood that Itachi had coughed up, then slung his partner over his shoulder. "We will meet again Kyuubi." Kisame said. He then made his exit with the injured Itachi.

Naruto stared in shock and disbelief at gaping hole in his wall, then to the partially destroyed village. His eyes then trailed back to his injured friends. The anbu would be here any second to assess the situation, and when they did he was going to be in so much trouble.

A/N: Yeah... I gave away too much in my summary XD Any way, next chapter will be deciding Naruto's fait... or rather explaining why he gets that fait XD

Um... this will have a yaoi pairing in it... i wont tell you which one yet. If you want to see a specific pairing please tell me soon, i am willing to do anything, but keep in mind those pairings will probably not be mentioned too often because Naruto is my main focus, but I will go back and forth from Naruto and Konoha quite a bit.


End file.
